Happiness
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: After her divorce from Tate, Mai is in need of a push in the right direction. MaiMikoto. Small NaoShiho in the omake.


**Happiness**

By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I did have an interesting dream yesterday, that if it were to come true my girl will kill me with a naginata.

Notes: So I'm going to be in this comfy (and it's really comfy actually) hospital bed for at least five more weeks (my heart is too lazy). This is apparently good for my writing production, 'cause in five days I did two fics and for me that's a lot. If the ones that reviewed my previous history read this: thanks for the "get well" whishes, they made me smile. By the way, anybody knows what taste exactly its blue jell-o?

* * *

It was three weeks after the divorce became final that Tokiha Mai, formerly Tate Mai, accepted to get out of the house and brave the world. Although Takumi and Yukino had been trying constantly calling the redhead, it had been the combined efforts of Akane and Natsuki that had gotten her out of the house. Both had told the former HiME that they needed an extra hand in their shop; Mai had never been good at turning away a friend in need.

So she had gotten a long shower, dressed and went to the "Hime Cake and Tea Shop". If one were to hear the name of the shop (and knew of both women who owned it) they would have thought Akane as the precursor of the enterprise. But it had been Natsuki that after some grueling training under Shizuru had come to love the preparation of tea, and when Shizuru had seen the uniform that Natsuki wore she had come to love the shop too. It had been two months after the opening that Akane approached Natsuki with the idea of baking and selling cakes, so a previous modest business had become a very successful one (Akane and Natsuki received offers to expand to a franchise almost daily, though neither had any desires to do so).

Instead of been put to work as she had been thinking she was quickly ushered to the table normally reserved for HiME matters by a very enthusiastic Akane. In said table Natsuki was already seated and seemed comfortably talking with Shizuru, also present were Shiho and Nao; both girls had been just that year started working as teachers in Fuuka Gakuen, and seemed to escape to the shop whenever classes ended for the day. For some reason after seeing the other three former HiMEs Mai couldn't help to feel as if she was been ambushed.

The fact that the first thing out of Nao's mouth was "You're late" only confirmed those suspicions. So Mai prepared herself for what was going to happen:

"What's this about?" she had learned thanks to the carnival that it was better to charge on than to wait for the enemy.

"You're not happy" was the simply answer from Natsuki, not used to emotional conversations unless forced, she was a little tactless. Nao was worse, and because of that it had been ordered that she did not speak until the right time. Before Mai could answer that, Shiho continued.

"Yes, and it's not because of the divorce. I talked to onii-chan; I wanted to know why he would divorce you when its plain as day that he stills loves you. He said that you where not happy with him."

Mai, that before was ready to defend herself, was now speechless with this revelation. But apparently the small intervention didn't end there, because Akane started to talk.

"So we started to think and we noticed that he was right, since exactly two years ago we haven't seen and honest smile from you."

And that really did Mai in. Two years ago she had announced her engagement with Yuuichi, and it was also the time that Minagi Mikoto disappeared of the face of the earth. Pain exploded in her heart. The feelings that Mikoto had for her weren't a secret, and the reason why she disappeared weren't either. Mai had tried to locate the cat girl, but it proved impossible; especially when Reito refused to disclose her whereabouts. So after some months Mai accepted the fact that she had lost Mikoto, continued with her life, and married Yuuichi. But still the pain hadn't disappeared and she still couldn't understand why.

"Mai-san, in the carnival, Tate-san wasn't your most important person, right?"

The way in which Shizuru said those words took her away from her memories; it seemed as if she was telling her a secret and, by the looks of the others present, one could see that it was a secret that everyone knew but herself. Was it like that? Was Mikoto her most important person?

"Mai, I know all about denying your own feelings; but it comes a time when you have to stop lying to yourself. I was lucky that Shizuru waited for me. If you keep going like this you may loose everything too."

It was those words, those harsh words from Natsuki that made confirm to herself what everyone was telling her. Now that she thought about it they had always been trying to tell her; but she had preferred not to listen. And now, she was alone, having lost the man she thought she loved, and the young woman she now knew she did. She had always loved that little cat, and it was time she admitted it to herself.

"I already did. She's nowhere to be found; only Reito knows and he never told me." Tears started to come form her eyes. That had been the programmed cue for Nao to speak, the normally uncaring girl had a look of compassion on her eyes when she looked at Mai (although she wouldn't admit it she always felt bad when people cried).

"She is in my apartment," those words stopped the cries though not the tears. "She came to Fuuka for a kendo competition. Has been in Kyoto all this time, she owns a dojo there." With those words Nao extended the keys to her place.

Mai eyes locked themselves to the keys as if it was something she had never saw before. Nao, who had been waiting for Mai to jump to action was about to do something until she was stopped by Shiho. In turn it was Natsuki that made the redhead act with a well placed shout of "GO!" After which Mai started running for Nao's apartment complex.

--

If someone had said to Mai three weeks ago that she would be today in front of Nao's door hopping to find the love of her life. She wouldn't have believed them, specially, because at that time, she was not only in denial but thinking herself in love with her ex-husband. Still she was afraid, now that she remembered her talk with the other women, she couldn't recall if somebody had said that Mikoto still loved her. And who was to say that even if she returned her feeling, the kendoka will want a recently divorced woman?

Mai decided that she wasn't ready to face destiny, so she turned around and started to walk away. Of course destiny always has other plans. Because at that moment she found herself looking at a pair of honest golden eyes. Mikoto still looked the same, the hair maybe a little longer, and herself a little taller, but still the same cat girl that had stolen her heart. (Although Mai had to admit that she had filled in nicely).

"Mai"

That voice. Her eyes closed suddenly. If she had any doubts about Mikoto's feeling she only needed to hear the girl said her name. It was as if she was calling a goddess. How could she have ignored it for so long?

"I-I am--." she actually didn't know what say. Her mind was blank and nothing came to it. (Apart from the overwhelming need of embracing the young woman, and kiss her... and maybe more).

"Nao called." Said Mikoto with a smile while lifting a mobile. "Said that Mai was going to confess her feelings. It's that true?" Mai words were still absent so she only gave a nod. "Good." And before Mai could process anything to say, Mikoto started pushing her to the apartment. "I have plans for Mai, but I don't think she would complain. I think that we lost enough time already."

It only took a glance at Mikoto's smile for Mai to understand what those plans entailed. Mikoto was right, Mai not only didn't complain but she also showed that she had some plans of her own.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Sorry if it's not really good, at the moment I was writing this piece a nurse came to check my vitals and disrupted the flow. Still I kinda forced myself to end it. As always forgive the bad grammar. This is too long for me... I feel oddly accomplished. I don't know where did the omake came from, I'm blaming the drugs.

**Omake:**

Nao couldn't help to look at her mobile with surprise, after informing Mikoto that Mai was going to the apartment to confess her feelings, the kendoka had informed her that if she appeared in said place any time before tomorrow morning she would be suffering pain administered by her bokken. So at that moment the redhead found herself temporally homeless.

Going to her mother house was out of the question, she really loved the woman, but lately had started to ask her when she was going to settle down with a nice husband (or seeing some of her friends taste a nice wife).

A look made her eyes find Akane, but the woman had two kids and tough she liked the brats the youngest one was only seven months old and still cried at night, quite loudly if she remembered. A quick look at Natsuki and Shizuru made her reject the idea of asking quite vehemently, the look that Shizuru was giving Natsuki made it clear that no one would sleep at their house tonight. So her thoughts centered on the other redhead in the table.

"Shiho, could I stay with you tonight? Apparently going to my place tonight would be bad for my health."

"Sure, you're always welcome as long as you don't mind sharing the bed with me."

Sharing? If memory didn't fail her the temple that was Shiho home had enough rooms to accommodate all the HiMEs without problem. Why would she need to share the--? A quick look at Shiho mischievous smile made everything clear for Nao. There was a moment of meditation, but she wasn't as slow as Natsuki or as stupid as Mai.

"Well, Munakata, it would be my pleasure."

**End.**


End file.
